


Was it really a game?

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita





	Was it really a game?

[ ](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) by  [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/) ,  1 week, 10 hours ago

 

 

  
**WARNING! TURTLECEST!**

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Pairings:** Leo/Raph

**Warnings:**  T-cest, angst, violence, rape kink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amber eyes opened slowly.

Blurriness.

A blink. Two blinks. Three more.

Blurriness was gone now but there was nothing but darkness around. Where was he? What had happened to him?

He tried to get up; something immobilized him, held him down forcefully.

He tried not to panic; he was not a pussy, dammit! There was no way he would freak out because of… whatever this was.  

He struggled, squirmed; he couldn't escape.

Darkness, unbearable darkness.

He started to panic.

His breathing hitched, cold sweat ran down his forehead; gulped loudly, looked everywhere… No one near; nobody.

He was alone; alone and tied up to a… was it a bed? Yes, yes it was!

But why? How did he even end up in a bed?

Last thing he remembered was a high leveled fight with Leonardo before he stormed out of the lair and started patrolling the streets by his own. His brother had come after him a few hours later and tried to make some sense into his mind but Raph was so tired of Leo's fucking smugness that decided to silence him for good. He had managed to stick his sai on Leo's right side leaving him bleeding.  
Even though Raphael regretted his actions right away, his next move was the stupidest he had ever done in his whole life: he left Leonardo for death.

What happened after that, he didn't remember.

Now he was surrounded by darkness, trapped, scared and tied. He wondered if he had probably fainted and a human had found him and called the police and now he was part of some weird alien investigation like Bishop had done so many times every time he captured him and the rest of his family. If this was the case, then… why did they tie him to a bed? Wouldn't be better if they used the old fashioned dissection table? Just in that moment, Raphael started to think about Leo.

Leo… his brother… his best friend… his confident. The one he had killed.

Where could he be now? Was he in the same predicament Raph found himself in? Or maybe he had been dissected already and his butchered corpse rested now in a dumpster?  
Raph didn't want to think of that but it couldn't be helped. He regretted deeply what he did; Leo was just being Leo! Why did he have to stab him? He was his brother, for God sake! If he made it out alive, what would he say to his father and brothers?

No, he could never face them.

He would never face them.

Whatever that happened to him, it didn't matter now.

He deserved to be punished.

He deserved to die.

The doors of the dark room opened and closed swiftly; there was still no light but Raph knew his time had come. Whoever his torturer would be, he didn't care; all he wanted to know was if his brother was alive or dead.

"Hey… listen to me, I won't escape ok? Actually, whatever you do to me… I don't care. I just need to know… am I the only one you caught?"

Silence.

"I… had sort of a fight with my brother and I don't remember what happened after that. I just woke up and…"

He felt a hand touching his arm, stroking it softly… caressing it like it was made of porcelain.

"If you wanna dissect me, just do it. I don't care"

The hand kept caressing his arm and a second one petted his golden chest.

"Didn't you hear me? Kill me, do it! I deserve it"

Raph felt the hand stop.

"I just killed my brother… I regret what I did but I know there's no turning back now. So kill me now"

"I'm glad to know you feel sorry about it" Raphael _had_ to gasp at the sound of that voice.

"Leo? Leo, is that you?!"

"Yes, it's me Raphael"

Raph sighed in relief. "Thanks God, you're ok! I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Leo chuckled darkly "You'd love that was true, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

Raph jumped when he felt soft and insistent caresses on his legs and up to his inner thighs.

"L-Leo? What are you doing?" A wet tongue lapped Raph's exposed neck in response.

"Leo, stop! This is not funny!"

Leo giggled as he straddled Raph. The latter understood what was going to happen but he just couldn't believe it. Was Leo going to…? No… no, it couldn't be!

"Who said this was going to be funny? Oh wait… it will be…" Leo lowered his head so it was close to Raph's ear and whispered "But not for you"

Raph's heart pumped faster when he felt Leo's fingers rub the slit that hid his manhood. It was going to happen and he couldn't stop it. "Leo, please… don't…!"

A sharp pain on his leg silenced him. Raph knew that pain well; it was the same he experienced when a blade made a cut on his dark green skin while fighting against The Foot.  
Leo was cutting him, slowly and painfully. Raph felt five more cuts and then a tongue licking the blood oozing from them. He tried to kick Leo out of the bed but his legs were tightly secured to the bedposts. When Leo's tongue started to travel down his feet to lick his toes, one of his heels managed to kick Leo's chin making him back up. Raph smiled in triumph but his happiness was quickly vanished when Leo's fist met his cheek bone and the other one his exposed stomach, leaving Raph breathless.

"W-What … 're y…a doin'?!" Raph gasped.

"This, Raphie, is called payback" Leo said huskily as he lowered his mouth to kiss Raph, biting his lip until he felt blood coming from it.

The darker terrapin was terrified; this wasn't his brother, this couldn't be Leo! Leo would never have this kind of thoughts towards any of his brothers. Leo would never dare to hurt his family. Leo wouldn't attempt to…

Raph gasped loudly when he felt both Leo's fingers tickling his puckered entrance and pushing inside the heated cavern in one move.

"Don't worry, since you were sorry about hurting me… I'll try to be gentle" Leo whispered sensually biting Raph's shoulder hard "I can't promise you anything, though"

The fingers moved in and out roughly. It stung horribly; Leo hadn't used lube, not even spit to prep Raphael. It was a pain he couldn't bear nor describe. He wished he were dead; he didn't want to feel what he knew it was coming next.

"Y-you can't do this! I'm your brother!" Raph's voice broke, hoping this would soften Leo's heart a little bit and reconsidered.

"You didn't think about that when you stabbed me, did you?" Leo said after slapping Raph's face hard. The latter couldn't help but sob; he was really terrified.

"Answer me!" Leo growled, slapping Raph once again.

"I-I'M SORRY… I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!" Raph yelled.

"Not sorry enough"

"Please… if you wanna kill me, just do it!" Raph pleaded.

"Oh, I want to… so bad, Raphie. But it'll be more fun to hear you scream. And just so you know: I don't fuck corpses"

Leo used one of his hands to open Raphael's mouth and the other to stabilize his head before he placed his rock hard dick inside it, forcing Raph to deep throat him. The latter felt he was being asphyxiated and tried to get rid of Leo's invader organ but the blue-clad ninja released his seed just before Raph could do something. He didn't take his cock out until Raph had drunk everything Leo offered.

"Seems like little Raphie is eager to play as well" Leo chuckled and went down to lick Raph's slit and coax his cock out.

Raph tried to resist his best but his body betrayed him; in a matter of seconds, Leo's mouth was engulfing his member… sucking it, licking it. He panted and churred unwillingly; he hated himself for this. He shouldn't be enjoying this, he should hate it! Then, why did he like it so much? Just when he thought things couldn't get worse _(at least he had convinced himself of that)_ ; the red-clad ninja felt Leo's cock shoving his entire length inside him.  
Raph's scream was loud. Leo didn't seem to care, he fucked him mercilessly; speeding up and then slowing down at his will.   

"That's right, Raphie. Keep screaming"

He continued screaming and squirming until he felt something that made him see stars; electric waves travelled all over his body every time Leo hit that spot Raph didn't know it existed.

"You want some more? Tell me Raphie, you want me to stop?" Leo said huskily.

"F-fuck… y-you!" Raph moaned breathlessly.

"Sounds tempting" Leo chuckled "But I rather fuck _you_ "

Leo was making Raph moan either in genuine pleasure or forced but he didn't care, as long as he could keep fucking him. His leaf-skinned hand stroking Raph's cock full speed till both reached their orgasms. Before Leo collapsed on top of Raph, he cut the ropes in Raph's hands and legs, cleaned both now flaccid organs and tucked them back inside their confinements.

"Next time you try to kill me; make sure you actually get to stab me for real" Leo whispered and kissed Raph gently.

"Huh?"

"It was a bag of red ink, silly!" Leo nipped Raph's chin playfully "Remember? It was part of the game"

"Well, next time you wanna play rapist… tell me first, you motherfucker! And bring some lube, that fucking hurt!" Raph growled.

"Thought you liked it rough, Raphie"

Raph rolled eyes and Leo snuggled closer to his mate.

"I do have to say… you played your part pretty well"

"I wasn't acting, dickhead"

"Does it seem to you that I care about it?" Leo whispered, tugging Raph's bandanna's tails.

"I doubt it but now I'm worried about that sick mind of yours"

Raph didn't know how fucking right he was.

 


End file.
